Sept années si enrichissantes
by ginny6259
Summary: Durant son discours de remise de diplômes, Harry Potter a une annonce à faire... HPGW Prend en compte le septième livre


Sept années si enrichissantes… 

Alors qu'il enfilait sa robe de cérémonie, Harry Potter repensait avec nostalgie à ses sept années à Poudlard. Cette école n'avait pas été seulement un endroit comme les autres pour lui, elle l'avait aidé à évoluer, à mûrir, accueillant les moments les plus forts de sa vie, les fois où il avait vécu Voldemort, les amis qu'il s'était fait, ses plus grandes bêtises, mais aussi ses peurs, ses doutes, ses joies. Cet endroit avait été, étrangement, comme un ami, quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir totalement confiance. C'était un lieu tout simplement magique, et pas seulement à cause du surnaturel. C'était quelque chose de bien plus profond, bien que Harry n'aurait pas su expliquer cela, même s'il le ressentait très bien. C'était comme si cette école avait une âme, indestructible et si belle…

Cet après-midi allait être sa dernière journée à Poudlard, et il en eut un pincement au cœur à cette idée. Normalement, il n'était pas supposé retourner à Poudlard. En effet, l'année précédente, il n'était pas allé y faire sa dernière année car il devait auparavant s'occuper de trouver et détruire les Horcruxes, lui permettant ainsi de tuer Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, et de sauver le monde sorcier. Pourtant, en voyant l'état de ruine qu'avait causée la guerre entre le bien et le mal, car elle s'était passée à Poudlard, Harry ne pouvait concevoir de ne garder comme dernière image de Poudlard qu'un vieux tas de débris, et c'était une raison parmi d'autres qui l'avaient poussé à y retourner.

De plus, il voulait devenir Auror, et même s'il ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait facilement du travail par son nom et sa réputation, il voulait quand même passer ses ASPIC, pour pouvoir bien clôturer sa scolarité. Hermione, sa meilleure amie, l'avait bien entendu encouragé dans cette voie. Jeune fille très sérieuse et ambitieuse, elle n'imaginait même pas ne pas passer ses ASPIC. Pour elle, cela aurait voulu dire que les six années d'études qu'elles avait réussi avec succès n'auraient servi à rien. Ron, son petit ami et aussi meilleur ami de Harry, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de retourner à Poudlard. Pour lui, qui voulait devenir Auror également, il était inutile de passer les examens, Harry et lui ayant largement prouvé leurs compétences en sauvant le monde. Harry sourit à cette pensée, c'était typique de Ron, de vouloir en faire le moins possible. Cependant, Hermione l'avait vite convaincu d'y aller avec elle, bien que selon Harry, elle n'ait pas eu énormément de difficultés. En effet, depuis que Hermione avait fougueusement embrassé Ron durant la bataille ils ne se quittaient plus. Ron n'aurait pu imaginer passer toute l'année sans Hermione, et inversement. En fait, Harry était convaincu que si Ron avait vraiment refusé obstinément d'aller à Poudlard, Hermione se serait arrangée pour prendre des cours par correspondance.

Ah, l'amour ! C'était la principale raison qui avait poussé Harry à retourner à Poudlard. La femme qu'il aimait, Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, y faisait sa dernière année. Etant un an plus jeune que lui, ils s'étaient trouvés dans la même classe, et cela n'aurait pas pu le rendre plus heureux. Une année de paix, avec les trois personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, dans un endroit qu'il considérait comme son foyer, que demander de mieux…

- Harry, ça va être à vous !

- J'arrive, Professeur !

Le Professeur McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, avait demandé à Harry de faire le discours de remise des ASPIC. Normalement, cela devait être à elle de le faire, étant donné son rang de directrice, mais elle pensait que ce serait plutôt le discours de l'Elu, celui qui avait sauvé le monde, qui serait attendu. Après tout, qui pouvait mieux résumer que lui Poudlard ? Il en connaissait toutes les facettes, et c'était peut-être le seul qui avait su apprécier vraiment à sa juste valeur la magie de ce lieu. Harry approuvait son choix, même s'il avait une certaine appréhension de faire le discours devant tant de gens. En réalité, ce n'était pas le fait de parler devant tout le monde qui lui faisait peur, ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure, non, ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur, c'était qu'il avait une demande à faire, et il savait que la réponse à cette demande dépendrait de son bonheur.

Il vérifia que sa tenue était correctement mise, et attendit que le Professeur McGonagall ait fini de l'introduire.

- Comme vous le savez, entendit-il, tous les ans, c'est le directeur de l'école qui est supposé faire le discours de remise des diplômes. Pourtant, cette année, il m'a semblé que le discours de Harry Potter serait plus approprié pour résumer vraiment la scolarité à Poudlard. Alors je vous demande d'accueillir Harry Potter !

A l'appel de son nom, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Apparemment, le choix du Professeur McGonagall avait été fortement approuvé. Cela donna du courage à Harry, qui inspira profondément et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Quand il apparut, le tonnerre d'applaudissements redoubla d'intensité, et il fallut attendre deux minutes pour que les bruits s'apaisent, ce qui permit à Harry de repérer dans l'assistance Ginny et ses deux meilleurs amis, tous trois rayonnants. Apaisant son cœur qui battait frénétiquement, Harry commença son discours.

- Je vous remercie tous de votre accueil. Poudlard n'était pas simplement une école pour moi, elle était mon premier foyer, le premier endroit où je me sentais vraiment chez moi. Cette école m'a vu grandir, et a accueilli toutes mes craintes, et mes peurs les plus profondes, mais ce que retiens surtout, c'est qu'elle a accueillis toutes mes joies. Poudlard m'a aussi appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences, je pense notamment à Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy, pour qui je m'étais fait une fausse opinion dès le début, et étais resté naïvement sur mes positions. Poudlard m'a aussi donné une enfance, je sais que cela va étonner beaucoup de personnes, étant donné la menace qui pesait sur mes épaules. Pourtant, seuls les personnes qui me connaissent le mieux me comprennent. Je sais que, si je n'étais pas allé à Poudlard, j'aurais été encore plus malheureux, car là où je vivais, j'étais traité avec mépris. Poudlard m'a permis de connaître le mot insouciance, certes pendant seulement les deux ou trois premières années de mes études, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Je crois que me battre dans cette école, l'année dernière, m'a redonné du courage, car il était impossible d'envisager que cette école puisse tomber entre les mains de la magie noire, ce n'était pas concevable. Il y avait tellement de féerie que je ne pouvais pas laisser Voldemort tout gâcher. C'est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je suis retourné à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais, et ne voulais pas garder une image de Poudlard en ruines, je voulais profiter encore une dernière année de la chaleur, de l'amour qui émanait de ce lieu, des bons repas servis, des cours, de tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus m'éloigner de toi, Ginny.

En entendant son nom, Ginny le regarda, étonnée. Harry ne lui avait rien dit de son discours, mais il se contenta de lui sourire et continua.

- J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt de l'amour que j'avais pour toi, j'ai été tellement bête… Nous aurions eu encore plus d'années ensemble… Pourtant, je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, et si je devais refaire ma vie, je voudrais qu'elle soit exactement comme celle-là. C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que cela aurait été génial de vivre avec mes parents, j'aurais eu une vraie enfance, j'aurais été insouciant et paisible. Pourtant, je me dis que si jamais ma vie était autre, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas rencontré, et rien qu'à cette idée, j'en ai des frissons. Je ne regrette pas cette vie, car je suis avec toi. J'ai beaucoup souffert durant la guerre, avec les décès des gens qui nous étaient les plus chers, mais j'ai tout surmonté grâce à toi, à ta force. Alors que tu souffrais autant que moi, et peut-être même plus, ayant perdu un frère, tu as toujours été là pour moi, à me réconforter, Dumbledore avait raison quand il disait que mon plus grand pouvoir était l'amour. Au début, je ne le croyais pas, mais maintenant je me rends vraiment compte de toute l'étendue de ses paroles. Passer une année éloignée de toi, à chercher les Horcruxes, a été une véritable torture, plus que je ne me le serais jamais imaginé. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, Ginny, à tous les moments que nous avions passé ensemble. J'avais rompu avec toi car j'avais peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à toi pour m'atteindre, mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais fait là la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Dans tous les cas, tu étais exposée, étant une Weasley, et en plus, Voldemort t'avait déjà utilisée durant ta première année. Mais je n'avais pas encore compris à ce moment là… C'est toi qui m'as donné la force de faire tout ce que j'ai fait. Je voulais en finir parce que j'avais hâte de te retrouver. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais bien plus de pouvoirs que Voldemort. Lui ne pensait qu'à se venger, il ne pensait qu'à la haine, c'était sa seule motivation, mais moi je t'avais toi. Je voulais le vaincre non pas parce que je le haïssais mais parce que je voulais un monde meilleur pour tous ceux que j'aimais, pour toi, pour nous. De plus, grâce à l'amitié de Ron et Hermione et leur présence du début à la fin, je me suis rendu compte à quel point l'amour était vital. Une année loin de toi n'était pas seulement pénible, mais ça en était devenu une perpétuelle souffrance, encore plus profonde que celle que m'infligeait ma cicatrice. Depuis la bataille, chaque jour à tes côtés est un jour magique, et mon amour pour toi ne fait que s'accroître. Cette année a été encore plus magique que je m'y attendais, une année de paix et d'insouciance avec mes deux meilleurs amis et la femme de ma vie, avec pour seul stress les examens à passer. Plus l'année scolaire arrivait à son terme, et plus j'avais un pincement au cœur à l'idée de me séparer de cet endroit, mais aussi de toi, avec nos différentes formations qui nous auraient séparées. Mais je ne voulais pas, et je le veux encore moins maintenant, être séparé de toi, car je ne veux pas revivre la souffrance que j'ai vécue cette année-là. Je veux t'avoir tous les jours à mes côtés, pour l'éternité.

Ginny avait un regard flamboyant, ce regard qui montrait tout son courage et sa beauté, ce regard qui était le reflet de son âme. Mais c'était aussi le regard qui donnait l'impression que l'on était le plus fort, le meilleur à ses yeux, et c'est grâce à lui que Harry trouva la force d'annoncer cette chose dont il redoutait tant la réponse. Il commença à se diriger vers elle et reprit son discours.

- Ginny, je t'aime, et je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie. Devant toute l'assemblée, devant les personnes qui m'ont le plus soutenu, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Maintenant agenouillé devant Ginny, il lui présenta une bague et la regarda avec appréhension. Emue, Ginny sembla avoir des difficultés à parler. Quand elle le fit, se fut pour dire un oui imperceptible et elle se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit dans la salle, à tel point qu'on eut l'impression qu'un orage avait éclaté. Tout le monde vint les féliciter, Ron et Hermione en premier, qui rayonnaient. On aurait dû que rien ne pouvaient rendre plus heureux Mr et Mme Weasley, qui ne cessaient de les féliciter et de les embrasser. Même George, qui était déprimé depuis la mort de son frère jumeau Fred, leur adressa un sourire, le premier depuis la guerre. A ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu rendre plus heureux Harry. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'un tel bonheur puisse exister. Il allait pouvoir accomplir sa vie d'homme, tout simplement.


End file.
